Driving Stick
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: Driving down the highway, Rin decides to relieve her boredom with some help from Honoka. Maybe they should wait until the car has come to a complete stop, though. (futa)


The air conditioning was blasting through the vents as Honoka and Rin barreled down the highway, letting the cool air wash over them. It felt nice on such a hot day, especially with how long a drive they had. Leaning her seat back, Rin sighed contently and watched the tops of the trees go by.

It wasn't long until she was bored again though. "How long do we have left?" she whined, glancing up as Honoka chuckled quietly.

"About thirty more minutes, Rin-chan. I'm going as fast as I can." That was fair, considering how much above the speed limit they were. Still, Rin couldn't help but complain. It would be so much better if they were just there already.

Soon enough, an idea formed in Rin's head. It was a potentially dangerous idea, but nobody got anywhere by playing it safe. She put her seat back up and sneaked her hand over toward's Honoka's side, laying it innocently on her leg. It didn't stay innocent for long, as she began moving it up until it was resting on Honoka's thigh.

"R-Rin-chan?" Honoka spared a glance at her girlfriend, feeling a bead of sweat drip down her forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Who, me?" Rin's innocent smile did not quite fit her hand squeezing and rubbing Honoka's thigh. "Just resting my hand, that's all."

"Uh huh..." Admittedly, what Rin was doing felt good, so Honoka didn't mention it again, content to just enjoy the sensations. When she felt Rin's hand slide into her shorts, she nearly drove them right off the road. "R-Rin-chan!"

"Whaaat?" She intoned with faux innocence, her smile turning into a devilish grin as she moved her hand into Honoka's underwear. It was obvious her rubbing on Honoka's thigh had an impact, considering that they'd nearly both met their untimely demise. That was what made it fun though. It wouldn't be exciting if there wasn't a hint of danger coupled to it.

Rin brushed her hand across her target, happy that she was getting a proper response. Her less-than-subtle teasing were making Honoka start to stiffen rapidly inside her shorts, so she decided to kick it up a notch. Though she initially pulled her hand out, any reprieve given to Honoka was short-lived, as she then grabbed her partner's shorts and yanked them down to the best of her abilities.

"R-Rin-chan! What the fuck?!" It wasn't much, considering that Honoka was sitting down, but another hard tug got her shorts down enough to somewhat constrict her legs and give Rin quite the view. Licking her lips, she reached into Honoka's underwear and grabbed her prize, pulling her partner's cock out into the view of God and country.

"I'm just keeping myself entertained. Is that a crime?" Smirking, she wrapped her hand tightly around Honoka's cock and started to slowly stroke it up and down, knowing full well that this was not making concentrating on the road any easier. She enjoyed the low moans she was already drawing out of Honoka, and she hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. "Don't blow your load yet, baby."

"Sh-Shut up," Honoka growled, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. She tried her damnedest to pay full attention to the road, but when she felt something a bit _wetter_ touch her member, she couldn't keep herself from looking down. When she saw Rin working herself between her body and the steering wheel, tongue on her cock, it took way too much effort to put her eyes back on the road.

Now that she had Honoka's attention, Rin got to work. Her tongue wrapped around Honoka's cock, deliberately slurping noisily on it because she knew it'd drive her lover wild. She snaked an arm up Honoka's shirt, working past the pesky seatbelt to place her hand on a nice pair of bra-covered breasts.

"You know anyone who drives by can see us, right?" Honoka muttered, though she didn't make any moves to stop Rin. She knew how dangerous it was, but it just felt too damn good.

"You know it'd be easier if you removed your bra, right?" Sighing, Honoka rolled her eyes but decided to comply, unbuckling her seatbelt so that she could reach into her shirt with one hand and unclasp her bra. She pulled it out of her shirt and tossed it onto Rin's side, giving her an 'are you satisfied?' look.

Rin clearly was, as she went right back to groping Honoka before she could even get her seatbelt back on. She was done with the teasing though: it was time for the main event. Her tongue retreated back into her mouth as she wrapped her lips around Honoka's throbbing cock, listening intently for those moans she loved to hear. She was not disappointed.

With a decent stretch of nothingness ahead of them, Honoka allowed her eyes to drift down, unable to suppress a series of increasingly-louder moans as Rin began to bob up and down between her legs. Rin had a way of making the most mundane trips exciting, though usually exciting and dangerous went hand in hand when it came to her feisty girlfriend.

Her hips bucked up against Rin's face as the car seemed to grow more heated despite the constant breeze coming from the air conditioning. She let her eyes move in a triangular pattern, moving between the road, the action going on between her legs, and her girlfriend's ass hidden beneath her skirt.

Reaching out, she grabbed onto Rin's skirt and flipped it up, licking her lips at the sight. Orange lace: her favorite. She knew that Rin was aware of her enjoyment, and she would certainly have that familiar catlike grin on her face, but Honoka had to check the road again, depriving her of the sight for the time being.

"Enjoying the view?" Rin laughed as she pulled up to look at Honoka, her mouth being temporarily replaced by her hand, which kept on stroking at a fervent pace. The moment Honoka looked back, Rin made sure to wiggle her ass a bit. "I bet you wanna put your breadstick between my buns, hmm?"

"Oh Gods, Rin. I can't believe this." Honoka groaned and pointedly looked back at the road. "Your dirty talk is terrible."

"It was funny though, right? Right?"

"... Yeah, it was." It was true as well. If only she didn't have to drive... Where were those automatic cars when she needed them?

Their destination wasn't the only thing that was getting close. Honoka bit down hard on her lip, having an even harder time keeping her eyes on the road when Rin once more replaced her hand with her mouth and went in for the kill. She began to deepthroat Honoka's cock, taking all that she could into her mouth. There was no holding back now.

Clutching the steering wheel with whitened knuckles, Honoka bucked her hips up and let out a strangled scream, her back pressed hard against the seat as she erupted in Rin's mouth. Stream after stream of sticky cum filled up Rin's mouth, with Honoka screwing her eyes shut, then forcing them back open when she remembered that she was supposed to be watching the road.

When her eruption ceased, she relaxed and panted heavily, feeling drained but incredibly satisfied. Glancing down at her crazy girlfriend, she watched as Rin slowly pulled herself out from between Honoka's legs and swallowed all that she had been given. She then opened up her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing proof that she'd swallowed it all.

"You don't have to do that every time," Honoka laughed. She was still basking in the afterglow, enough to where she didn't even notice how hot it was anymore. The only way she could tell was the sweat that was dripping down her forehead. Maybe exerting one's self wasn't the best thing to do in such hot weather. It was worth it though.

They drove in a comfortable silence until they reached their destination, where Honoka parked the car and made to open the door. Before she could, however, Rin reached over and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her into a slow, deep kiss. When they finally pulled apart, stars shining in Honoka's eyes, Rin whispered something to her.

"Before you go outside, you might want to check yourself real quick."

"Huh?" Honoka looked down and quickly realized what Rin was getting at. After what had happened, she had just kept driving without pulling her pants back up. How the hell had she managed to not notice that? On top of that, it suddenly reminded her that something else was missing too: her bra. That would explain why her breasts felt freer than usual. "Fuck! Dammit, Rin-chan!"

"You're welcome, babe." Rin laughed at the redness that started to flood back to Honoka's cheeks as she tried to work her shorts back up. Deciding to be a loving, helpful girlfriend, she reached down by her feet and got Honoka's bra back for her. "You know, it'd be pretty hot if you went outside without this."

"I'm not walking outside without my bra, Rin-chan!" Honoka rebuffed her instantly, folding her arms across her chest. It only served to remind her that she wasn't wearing the aforementioned undergarment.

"I'll do it if you do it," Rin countered.

"... Okay, deal." Grinning, Rin tossed Honoka's bra back down and soon her own followed it. The sight made Honoka forget what they were doing, and she once again had to be shaken from her haze. Once they were both ready, with the car turned off and their bras unaccounted for, they stepped outside. "Oh Gods, it's so hot out here!"

"I forgot about the heat," Rin whined, dramatically wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I'm sweating like a cat out here!"

"Don't you mean like a dog?"

"I'm not a dog, Honoka-chan."

"Are you a cat?"

"... Nooo..." Rin dropped the line of conversation and started walking into the building, leaving Honoka to follow behind her. Not that she minded, since it was quite the view. She picked up the pace a bit, but only so that she could reach out and give Rin's ass a firm smack. "Ahh! Honoka-chan!"

"Whaaat?" Honoka whistled innocently, grinning at Rin. "I didn't do anything." To emphasize her innocence, she smacked Rin's ass again. "That's for potentially getting us killed on the way here."

"Okay, but it was worth it, right?"

"Absolutely." That didn't stop her from giving Rin a third smack though. "Next time though, let's do it somewhere safer."

"Like here?"

"... Like here. Let's look for a storage closet."


End file.
